The Hybrid
by Twilighter2013
Summary: Veronica Everett -a Vampire-Wolf Shifter Hybrid- has recently stopped feeding on humans, and she's now attempting to live amunst them. She's accessing that attempt by trying to go to High School. When she meets Jacob Black, she finds out that they've Imprinted on each other. But Bella starts problems when she finds out they're in a relationship. What will happen? -Bella Bashing-
1. Preface Meet The Hybrid

**Summary: "She Walks Like A Human. Talks Like A Human. But She's Definitely NOT Human." This is usually how Veronica Everett -a Vampire-Wolf Shifter Hybrid- is described by other supernaturals. Veronica has recently stopped feeding on humans, and she's now attempting to live amongst them. She's accessing that attempt by trying to go to High School. Where? Forks Washington. When she meets Jacob Black -Whose Going To Forks To Watch The Cullen's , she finds out that they've Imprinted on each other. But Bella starts causing problems when she finds out that they're in a relationship. What will happen to Veronica and Jacob? What is Bella Planning? And why does Edward look at Leah like that? -Bella Bashing-**

**Preface; Meet The Hybrid**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, Besides **_  
_**My Plot, And Veronica! I Swear To You!**_

**Veronica POV**

Perched upon a tree, I scrutinized the small town of Forks silently. After looking around for a few moments, I set my gaze on the small High School; This is where I'm going to _'interact'_ with the mortals... I scoff at that thought, I doubt I'll talk to anyone. I'll probably just brood in the corner.

I could tell that the sun was rising, -Although you could barley see it, because of the clouded mass that was the sky, in Forks- as I saw the warm orange-red color starting to appear; Replacing the white in the clouds.

I leap onto another tree, as a dark cloud had crossed over; Obscuring my view of most of Forks.

The sun was also signaling that it twas now roughly six-thirty, meaning that I would soon have to leave for home, and then school so I could report that I was now attending Forks High. Yay...

I jumped off the tree and sighed as my feet hit the ground, I wasn't really looking forward to this, but I was done with killing, and I needed to do this. Running at the speed of light, I was to my house faster then you could say 'Hybrid'

I was living alone, but since I was eighteen, and this was February, I was technically an adult, so that didn't matter. I was born on January second, well at least that's what it says on my records! I know a Vampire that works as a doctor, and he helped with that.

Anyways, I entered my yard, and I was astounded by how expensive this looked, I mean, I was walking on a glistening stone-path! The stone-path lead to the grand foyer, in which iron pillars were overhead.

As I entered the house, my footsteps echoed, in the spacious room, that contained a grand piano. The floor was a smooth marble, that showed your refection, and for a brief moment, I was surprised that this house didn't come with a maid, I mean, that house has to be the biggest one in Forks... The high white walls were bare compared to the rest of the house, I guess that this decor was my responsibility.

Many of the rooms contained different kinds of vintage decor, to which, I could remember seeing, in the late and early nighties. The living room was among one of these but it also contained a very large flat-screen television, and a bookshelf that covered the wall with wonderful reads.

My bedroom contained a king sized bed with a dark red bedspread and a couple of pillows, a comfortable honey colored reading chair along with a small wooden bookshelf, and it as well also contained a wall mounted flat-screen television. A large bay window overlooked the forest; I simply loved this room, all I needed was a mini-fridge filled with blood and meat.

After finishing off my tour of the house, I took a shower, and went out to the forest to hunt.

My sea-blue eyes were now a slightly lighter shade, after draining a mountain-lion. Looking at my watch, I realized that it twas now seven o' clock. I groaned and rushed back home so I could get ready.

I curled my brown hair in loose curls and applied black eye-liner, mascara, and a grayish eye-shadow. I changed into a Black Quilted Leather Jacket, a plain white tee-shirt, and I pulled on my Grey Stud Destroyed Denim Jeans, with my black converse.

Doing all of this, it was now seven-thirty, so I walked over to my Black 2011 Ducati Diavel, grabbed my helmet, and rode off.

Forks High better be ready, because here I come.

**(A.N) Okay, so this is just the Preface, it's not actually the first chapter, so before you judge, can you wait until you read the actual first chapter? Anyways this is something that I've been working on for a while, I've got a couple of chapters already written, so I'll be posting them as well. If you like Jacob/OC's you should check out 'MoonLight' it's another story I've been working on, and it's almost at thirty chapters! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this 'Preface' and I hope that you'll stick around for the real first chapter, because you might like it! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, for more 'Hybrid'**


	2. The New Hybrid On Campus

**Chapter 1. The New Hybrid On Campus**

_**Disclaimer: Once Again, I Don't Own Anything, Besides **_  
_**My Plot, And Veronica... And JACOB! Yeah, Just Kidding.**_

**Veronica POV**

I turned into the school -Which was just off the highway, like many things in Forks- and parked in the front of the front building -Hehe-, guessing that it was the admissions office, and hoping that I wasn't wrong.

Entering the building, I was relived to find that it was in fact, the office. Looking around, I noticed that there were a couple of desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a portly, red-haired woman wearing big, round glasses.

I cleared my throat, making the women's red head shoot up. "May I help you?" She asked in a nasal voice, clearly annoyed. I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at her, and smiled a totally fake smile, hoping that she couldn't see threw my facade.

"I'm Veronica Everett. I need my schedule." I explained, my faint British accent shinning threw.

Realization crossed her face. Of coarse, this is such a small town everyone would know that I was the new girl, and because I was _'Foreign'_ that made matter's worse, people would probably try to get me to say stuff to see if I talk differently...

"Let me get that for you." She replied, and went digging through a horribly stacked pile of documents on her cluttered desk, hoping to find the right one. After several moments, she pulled out a couple sheets of paper and handed them to me.

"This is your schedule right here," She pointed to the paper in my left hand. "And this is the map, I have the best routes to each class highlighted." Pointing the the one in my right hand, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Duh.

She handed me a slip, and went back to her computer. I sent a confused glance her way. She sighed, after realizing that I hadn't left yet, and looked up from her computer, giving me a 'Duh' look.

"You need your teachers to sign this, and then bring it back at the end of the day." She explained, and I thanked her and nodded, walking out of the building.

I followed the line of shitty cars and trucks, to get to the main building. I saw an old red Chevy from the fifty's, pull up into the spot I wanted and growled, my hand gripping the handle so tight, that my knuckles were turning white.

I directed the bike towards the spot next to the Red Chevy, pulled off my helmet, and waited for the driver to step out of their car, so I could confront them on pulling up into a spot that was clearly mine in the first place.

She stepped out of the truck, and I immediately noticed that she looked so... Awkward. It _almost_ made me think twice about bitching her out. _Almost_, being the key-word.

"You do realize that you stole my spot?" I questioned her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Her eyes widened, and she started stuttering. "Uh... I, uh. I didn't know that, that, uh. Um. Sorry, do you want me to pull out?" I rolled my eyes at her awkwardness, I mean, she's kind of pretty, but the awkwardness just kills it.

"That'd be nice, but I'm almost late," I started, and then smirked, "And, it's snowing." I added and not two seconds later, it started snowing. I walked towards the school, passing what probably was the nicest car in the parking-lot, a Shiny Silver Volvo.

I quickly glanced at the map, memorizing it easily, and walked towards a large building marked with the number 'Three'

Not feeling hot or cold, I decided to keep on my jacket, as opposed to hanging it up on a hook like most of the students were doing. I looked at the desk and noticed that this teacher was Mr. Mason. He eyed me, and I glared right back at him, making him look down.

He showed me an empty desk in the back, and to my pure disgust, I was sat next to that weird, awkward girl from the parking-lot.

"I didn't get to tell you my name earlier," She started, and I internally groaned. "I'm Bella Swan." She stuck her hand out to shake.

"Uh-huh. I'm Veronica Everett." I replied, and inclined my head at her, making her pull her hand back, awkwardly.

I quickly zoned out of the lesson, half listening, just in case I got called on. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the annoying ring of the school bell, signaling that our first class had ended. I handed the slip to Mason, and swiftly left the room after it twas signed, Bella hot on my trail.

"What class to do have next?" She asked, catching me at my locker.

"Government with Jefferson." I responded, without taking my eyes out of my locker.

"Oh! So do I!" Bella exclaimed, "Great..." I replied, sarcastically, as Bella and I walked to building six.

I considered ditching, or draining this poor, awkward, annoying girl, but her friends -If she had any- and family would miss her- probably... The rest of the morning pasted in the same fashion, and so far I have two classes with Bella -Wonderful-, and Spanish in period three with this one girl named Alice, she seems really hyper-active, but she's really nice, and a lot less annoying then Bella.

I was seriously suspecting Alice of being a vampire. Mainly because she was paler then that Bella chick, has golden eyes, and is perfect. I wonder if she can down human food...

I entered the lunch room, and grabbed a burger and fries, with a bottle of water, in the lunch line. I noticed that Bella was sat with another guy that fitted the characteristics of being a vampire, -I guess that Bella knows that he's a Vamp-, and a bunch of rowdy teenagers. She waved me over, and so did Alice, so -Duh- I went with Alice.

Alice was sat with other vampires, I guess that this was her coven. There were two boys, one was tall, and really muscled, with short, dark, curly hair. The other was taller, leaner, but still slightly muscular, and Honey-Blond. I noted one thing, his hair was weirder, then Bella's Vamp. And his was pretty weird.

There was a girl there, sat beside the muscled guy. She had a beautiful figure -Almost Better Then Mine. Almost-, and her hair was golden, waving to the middle of her back.

I took the seat next to Alice, who looked very amused.

"This is my friend. Her name's Veronica Everett." Alice introduced me, and I smirked, and waved my hand, making the muscled guy laugh a booming laugh.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He stated, and I nodded.

I used my powers to give off a calm, welcoming vibe, and the Honey-Blond smiled happily, maybe he was also able to use Pathokinesis? Probably, you know, since he's almost defiantly a Vampire.

"I'm Jasper Hale." The Pathokinesis Vamp, introduced, with a faint southern accent, I may add.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me, so I turned around, and narrowed my eyes at her, until she turned, and started whispering to the Vampire next to her. I quickly focused on her and picked up her voice, almost instantly.

"Why did Alice ask her to sit with them? She's human." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and her Vamp knew this, as a could detect a faint smile playing on his lips. I scoffed, and turned back to our table, who were all staring at me.

"Let's continue with the introductions, shall we?" I questioned with a smirk, after taking a bite of my burger, and a handful of fries, probably completely removing what ever theory they had. It'd be almost impossible to guess what I was, seeing as my second power is a shield.

And last but not least, the blonde girl. She put a scowl on her face, "Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She claimed, and I decided that she was born in the 1910's, it was a very common name back then, but I could be wrong, although, none of these names are popular now.

I finished off my food, and took note that the most they ate was a couple of fries, or a few bites of salad. Wow. Real inconspicuous.

The bell rang threw my ears, once again, and now lunch was over.

Time for Trig with Varner, this should be fun. I hated Trigonometry with a burning passion, but then again, what teenager didn't? Even though, I'm nothing like the teenagers here, my brain and body, has been frozen at eighteen, so yes, I'm a Hybrid who hates Math. Problem?

I entered the room a few minutes late -Because, I really didn't want to meet my destination- and then the Dick that's formally known as Mr. Varner, scowled at me and decided to make me introduce myself to the mortals.

"I'm Veronica Everett." I bluntly stated, and did a quick, sarcastic curtsy, with my best flirty, yet smug smirk. It almost said, _'That's right boys. You can look but you can't touch!'_ I noticed that most of the boy population was smiling, like he was a cat with a canary.

"Just get to your seat." Varner stated, pointing to the only empty seat, in the back of the classroom.

I walked over to it, and looked over at the guy that was sharing the large desk with me. He was tan, probably Quileute, I've heard that that was around here, in La Push. He was really muscular, -Almost as big as Emmett- and I could see his pecks threw his too tight shirt -Doing it's job by making me Fan-Girl slightly- I could picture his washboard abs in under his shirt, making me smile to myself.

Heat was radiating off him, and by heat, I mean the heat that radiates off me, since I'm part Wolf Shifter, and maybe a little more then that. I found myself wondering if this sexy mystery guy was a Wolf like me.

I mean, he fits the description!

"I'm Veronica." I introduced, and his dark brown eyes locked on mine.

Suddenly, it felt like this sexy guy was the center of my universe, yet at the same time I was his. I could feel a replica of my feelings pouring from him. We'd do anything for each other, even if it wasn't in our best interests. All we wanted was for each other to be happy. We had Imprinted on each other.

"It's Jacob. Jacob Black." He replied softly, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh." I responded, not knowing what to say.

I looked away, but I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. Does Jacob know that I'm a Wolf? If he does, does he know that I know? Does he know that I know that he knows that I know? Does he- No! I must stop over thinking this, I can cross that bridge when I get to it!

The bell rang, once again snapping me out of my thoughts like it had done in English. I swiftly rose to my feet, and grabbed my books, got my slip signed, and all but ran out of the classroom. I stopped at my locker, and glanced at my schedule; I had gym.

I actually enjoyed Gym, but the problem was, I could only use my abilities to a certain degree. Obviously, if I started running at the speed of life, and throwing balls so hard they'd either pop on the wall, or break clear threw it, I'd look a tad suspicious.

I walked into the large Gym after going into the changing room, and immediately noticed Bella's scent. Please no. Tell me that she was here last period! I don't think that I'd be able to stay here, she's just so annoying!

Sure enough, the world seems to want Bella Swan dead, since she came up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Veronica!" Bella exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes internally, she's like a puppy!

"Hello Bella." I replied, un-enthusiastically. Kill Me Now.

The rest of the period droned on uneventfully, since The Coach had told me to watch the games, and had enlisted Bella to keep me company. Thus, why I had zoned out for what had seemed like the thousandth time that day.

The period was over, and I found myself repeating the cycle of last period all over again; I got my slip signed, and the swiftly ran out of the room. I brought my slip to the front office and walked into the parking-lot, bumping into Alice.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I was wondering if I would be able to meet up with you tomorrow, after school? Say Five-thirty?" Alice asked, hopefully.

"Sure, I guess. Where would you like to meet?" I responded, and Alice pondered this for a moment or two, and smiled a small smile. I guess she thought of a place, hopefully it's not a restaurant...

"How about we go to Forks Coffee Shop?" She asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you then." I finished, and walked over to my bike.

I felt someones eyes on me, so I looked around, and saw Jacob staring at me. My sea-blue eyes locked on to his deep brown ones, and I felt a small twinge in my heart. I missed him, and I wanted to talk to him.

I abruptly looked away and pulled on my helmet. I floored the bike out of the parking-lot, and drove to my house. My house was close to the woods, on the edge of Forks, so it took a while for me to get home, but when I did, and quickly parked, and ran into my house.

_'What am I going to do?'_ I wondered, as I leaned against the front-door

_'About everything. About the Cullen's, about Swan, and about Jacob; My Imprint.'_ I groaned and shuffled to my bedroom. _'Nothing was this complicated before I moved to Forks... But at the same time, I was always hurting people before. I guess you really can't have it both ways...'_ I sighed, I guess you _do_ learn something new everyday!

**(A.N) Alright, so this is the first official chapter! I hope you liked it, and I also hope that you review, favorite, and follow. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week, but since school is starting in a week, it could be a slow start!**

**Please review, and read my other story, MoonLight.**


	3. A Hybrid's Guide To Living With Vampires

**Chapter 2. A Hybrid's Guide To Dealing With Annoying, And Moderately Sparkly Vampires.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_  
_**Twilight, I promise you that!**_

**Veronica POV**

School passed in a blur. Bella was annoying, Jacob and I stared at each-other for a while, but I didn't hear a word of Alice until I saw her at the coffee shop, along with Rosalie. I had fed on a steak before coming, so I'd be able to drink this coffee. There's no guarantee that it'll taste as good as blood, or meat for that matter, but oh well.

"Hey Veronica!" Alice greeted, waving me over to her table.

I smiled, and walked at a human pace over to her table. Her table was a small two-seater, with a third chair pulled over to it, and of coarse it twas inside. Sitting down, I quickly scanned the shop's menu, and scoffed at the lack of cold coffee drinks, and settled on a Café Mocha, at least I'd know what to order when the waiter came over.

"I hope you don't mind, I had to bring Rose with me." She explained, and I nodded.

"What are you going to get?" I questioned, knowing all to well that Alice wouldn't be ordering anything at all.

Alice seemed thrown off by my question, and fumbled to get an answer. Finally she'd came up with an answer. "Uh, I'm having a Caffè Marocchino." She stated, and I nodded, I'd had that before, fairly good drink, although she wouldn't be drinking it.

Throwing a questioning glance towards Rosalie as if to said _'And you?'_, she rolled her eyes in response, making Alice elbow her in the rib-cage.

"I'm getting a Café Mocha." I replied, and Alice smirked.

A teenage boy came over to our table, he was probably from school. He was pale, like everyone in this town, had light shaggy brown hair, with green eyes. The Vampire in me started wondering what his blood tasted like, I felt my fangs emerge, and I internally cursed myself for not hunting before I came.

"Alice," I started, my teeth were gritted, and I was barley opening my mouth, but her head snapped towards me anyways. "Please be dear, and order for me. I need to use the restroom." I explained, and walked off, not waiting to hear her answer.

I was glad to find that the restroom was a one toilet room, so I could go in there and lock the door without being interrupted. My eyes were a light-blue color, it looked like they were light gray. I stayed in there for a moment, until a felt my fangs retract, and saw that my eyes were turning their original color.

Walking out to our table, I saw that the waiter was gone, and Alice and Rosalie were now there alone. I sighed, and continued my stride towards the table.

"What was that about?" Rosalie hissed to me, in an inquiring tone.

"That was my bladder failing me." I replied dryly.

She shot daggers from her eyes at me; clearly not believing my statement. I sighed and rolled my eyes, why were Vampires so meddlesome? "I'll tell you later, we'll go to my house after we have our drinks." I finished, Rosalie nodded in approval, and we waited for the drinks in silence.

The waiter returned with our drinks, and Alice and I payed him for them, so we could leave after finishing them. I took a miniature sip of my drink; savoring the taste of the bitter-sweet coffee. I raised my eyebrow at her, as if to say, _'What about you?'_ and she sighed, taking a sip of the drink.

Alice made a face and I smirked wickedly, "You can't drink it, can you?" I challenged darkly.

She furrowed her brows, and shook her head. "I can't figure you out, either. Right when I think that I have you, you surprise me again." Alice paused, and inclined her head at me, the same way I'd done to Bella the day before, "Let's get back to your house. You can take your coffee with you, the cups are only plastic anyways." She stated, and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Did you take a car, or something?" I questioned, once we got to the packing-lot.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I took my Porsche, Rose will ride with me."

"Alright then, follow behind my bike, my house is towards the out-skirts of town, around the forest." I responded, and once again, Alice nodded her head.

I finished off my drink with a large gulp, and crushed the cup with my hand. I got onto the bike, putting the helmet on my head, and drove towards my house. As we drove into the drive-way, I noticed that Alice's eyes widened a tad, making me smirk.

"Do you live here alone?" Rosalie asked, stepping out of the passenger seat of Alice's yellow car.

"Why yes, yes I do." I answered, and walked towards my large mansion of a house.

I directed Alice and Rosalie towards the kitchen, and they sat down at the Island, while I grabbed a bottle of 'Red Gatorade' from my fridge, and leaned up against the counter, taking a small sip of the fruity drink.

"Okay so, I'm guessing that you know that me and my family are Vampires, and you probably know that we know that you're one too, so I was told to see if you were coming here to hurt my family, because if not, I know that we could be great friends-" I cut her off.

"Let me get this straight, your coven, thinks that I'm some sort of Vampire, Vampire Slayer, sent by the Volturi to terminate you?" I raised my eye-brows, and Alice nodded meekly.

"And since you don't know how powerful I am, you wouldn't be stupid enough to come here without backup, I also know that your backup isn't Rosalie." I turned around, "Alright, who's here?" I questioned, looking around the house.

Alice sighed. "Edward come out, she knows you're here." She yelled, Edward appeared behind her in a flash, glaring at me.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt your coven. I'm just here to try to live a semi-normal life." I responded, and Edward scoffed. I furrowed my brows, "Wait, you're that sissy Vamp with the weird hair that was sat with Swan. He's apart of your Coven?" I questioned Alice, making Rosalie chuckle.

"Yeah." She replied bluntly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes, "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, and I also don't care. I'm not here on some mission to destroy the Cullen's, I'm not even really a full Vampire, but I can guarantee that I'm stronger then all of your Coven put together." I smiled, making everyone's eyes widen when my fangs revealed themselves, and when my eyes lightened.

"So stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." I finished, now smirking, the tips of my fangs peaking out.

I looked over their reactions, Alice's smirk was threatening to break into a bull-blown smile, Edward was horrified, and Rosalie was straight up laughing! she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now I know I don't usually do this, but, I like her!" She exclaimed, still smiling.

Alice walked over, and put her hand on my other shoulder. "I agree. I think that she should sit with us at lunch, but you don't really have an opinion do you Eddie?" She asked sarcastically.

Rosalie put her free hand up in the air, "I second that notion!" She agreed, making Edward scowl.

"I guess we're lunch buddies!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"What are you if you're not a Vampire?" Edward questioned, still scowling. "I'm a Hybrid." I explained bluntly, making him raise his eyebrows as if to say, 'And that is..?' I fought back the strong urge to roll my eyes at the lack of knowledge this Vampire had, and sighed.

"A Hybrid is something made by combining two different elements; a mixture if you will. I'm a Hybrid between a Vampire, and a La Push Shape-Shifter, this makes me have the best, and the scariest qualities of each, thus the fangs when I get thirsty or when I want them." I continue, and Edward nods his head.

"My Wolf Form is basically the same, except like in my Human Form, I'm stronger and faster then many Vampires put together, since -Like I mentioned before- I have the best qualities of each. Since I'm also part Wolf, I have a high temper, and a low self-control when it comes to blood. I'm also the only -known- one of my kind. " I finish, not wanting to explain the matter further.

"So, you're like '_The_ Hybrid', the Hybrid among other Hybrids. The Hybrid that's just so bad-ass, that no one fucks with her, The one that-" I cut Rosalie off from her rambling, with a small chuckle.

"I guess. I was always just _there_, I don't consider myself to be that special among Hybrids. I consider myself overpowered, and I look down on Humans, but that's about it." I explain, "I _do_ think that Vampire-Werewolf hybrid's are special though." I add as an afterthought.

"Enough about me, what's going on with you and Swan?" I ask Eddie, who narrows his eyes at me and stomps off.

I turned to Rosalie and Alice, "Who urinated in his blood today?" I asked, and Alice snickered, while Rosalie replied: "No one, he's just PMS'ing."

**(A.N) Wow, this is chapter two. Since school is starting, expect a chapter a week -Hopefully- while I try to keep up with writing two chapters a week for MoonLight... This is going to suck, I already miss summer. :(**

**If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to follow, favorite, and review for more Hybrid! Bye!**


	4. Hybrids, They're Sneaky Bastards

**Chapter 3. Hybrids; They're Sneaky Bastards**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, otherwise, my protagonist would **_  
_**have had half a brain, or at least a personality, such as Veronica does!**_

**Veronica POV**

The rest of the week passed in a blur, the teachers droning on about things that I already knew, myself attempting to avoid Bella; Which I had managed to do a few times each day, but every time I had gym, she somehow found me. And -apparently- I now have a life-time membership to the Cullen's table. On top of all of this, Jacob and I had had an actual conversation! Granted, it twas about the weather, but at least it was more then awkward meaningful glances.

Every Cullen, with the exception of Eddie McSparkleFuck, had taken a liking to me. Of coarse, I honestly could care less, I'd been on my own since the change, I could handle a couple more centuries without resolving to creating an imaginary friend.

I had figured that today would be different when I sensed a shift in Jacob's emotions earlier, but, at the time I'd thought nothing of it. Of coarse, I must learn to be more observant, since I was now standing in the parking-lot with my Imprint making a bee-line towards me, giving me no where to run since my keys decided that they were going to be a bitch and get lost in my backpack.

"Veronica!" He greeted, and I smiled a small smile, "Jacob." I responded, returning the greeting.

"So I was wondering," _'Oh God no, please don't ask me out... I don't have enough self-control around you...'_ "would you like to meet up at this coffee place? You probably know it, Forks Coffee Shop?" He questioned, making me internally groan.

_'NO! Say no!'_ I desperately yelled to myself, but I didn't have enough will-power to vocalize my opinion, so I instead replied with, "Sure! What time?"

He smiled, the smile that annoying made my heart melt every time I saw it, "Around four, maybe?" He asked, sounding unsure if it was a good time or not. "That sounds lovely, thanks." I agreed, unable to voice my distaste, since I'd have to feed as soon as I got home.

I suppose many of you are wondering why I seem to hate Mr. Black, well I actually don't. I try to limit my interaction with him, mainly because I feel unempowered around him, since he's my Imprint. Of coarse, we all have boundaries, but since this is the early stages of the Imprint, I can't help but do what he wants, especially since I'm not powerful at the moment, mainly because animal blood tastes gross, and I'd rather only having to drink it when I have to.

Entering the house, I flung my backpack across the room, and swiftly retreated to the dense, gloomy forest. After stalking around the forest for a few moments I heaved a huge sigh, and began picking up my already fast pace.

Slowing down my pace, and peaking out from behind a tree, I set my gaze on a mountain lion prowling around, much like myself. I targeted it, and leapt for it as soon as it's back was turned. As I drank the disgusting blood, I felt someones eyes one me. Taking one last slurp of the blood, I turned around.

Flung back into a tree was Captain Sparkly-pants himself! Edward was glaring at me promptly- probably expecting me to look away in shame, -Fat Chance Jack-Ass- but I managed to stare him down with my scowl. I remained serious for a few minutes, but when Eddie started sparkling when the sunlight hit him threw the leaves of the trees, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"God... I knew you Sparkled, but this is crazy!" I exclaimed, after the sunlight faded away once again.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, frowning, making me roll mine in response. I realized that he was still flung into the tree, so I cocked my head in confusion, "Whoa... What happened there?" I questioned, making his scowl deepen, as he jumped down from the tree.

"You. Threw. Me. Into. A. Tree." He answered, threw gritted teeth.

"I don't recall doing that." I responded, truthfully. "I'm going to guess that this is what happened: We were both going for the same mountain lion, but since I'm stronger then you, when we leapt for it, I got to it, and you were flung back into that tree." I explained, gesturing to said tree behind him.

Edward's scowl deepened once again, and he stormed off further into the woods, "Crybaby..." I mumbled dryly, a few minutes after he left.

Sighing, I trudged back to my house, well behind a human pace. Upon reaching the house, I debated with myself about if I should tell Alice that I had a date, ultimately I decided against it, since she had a tendency to go overboard at times.

Because we were only going for coffee, I chose a casual attire, and decided to curl my hair, like I'd I always do, in loose curls. After a shower, I got ready, and checked the time on my phone. It was three-thirty.

I Groaned as I rushed out the door, pocketing my phone on the way out. It'd probably take me about half an hour to get to the coffee shop, and I was actually looking forward to this date, being a Hybrid, I lead a rather boring social life, besides the Cullen's who I talk to, but even they have mates- well I guess I technically do, but it's not like we've accepted that fact! ...Okay, so It's more that I haven't accepted that fact, then Jacob, but... Whatever...

When I reached the coffee shop, Jacob was sitting down at a two-seat table, outside the venue. Smiling, I walked towards his table, as he waved me over, he began smiling as well.

"Hey Jacob." I greeted, to which he responded by saying "Hey." right back.

A short waitress that I identified as Jessica Stanley, -one of the only one of Bella's friends that I actually like-, walked over to our table, she started scanning my face, and then smiled a genuine smile when she realized who I was, "Hey Veronica!" She exclaimed, making me laugh, and incline my head at her.

Jessica turned to Jacob, and then back to me, "Who's this?" She asked, curiously.

"This is Jacob Black," I paused for a moment, unsure of what I should call him, "My date. Jacob this is Jessica Stanley, she's a friend." I introduced. While Jacob didn't look like he was annoyed that Jessica interrupted our date, his emotions told a different story.

"Cool. What would you guys like to drink?" She questioned, her gaze flickering from Me to Jacob, and then back to me.

"I'll have a Café Mocha, please." I replied, ordering my usual drink.

Jessica nodded, and turned to Jacob, "Uh, I'll have the same." He decided, and she nodded once again, "Alright, I'll be right back with that. Oh, and Veronica, we need to go shopping on day this week, Bella and Angela suck at it." She explained, causing me to irrupt with laughter, but managing to agree, anyhow.

"How do you two know each other?" Jacob questioned, after Jessica disappeared inside the coffee shop.

I thought about saying that we had mutual friends, but Bella and I aren't friends. Bella is kind of the unpopular girl, chasing one popular girl like a puppy, and no matter what the latter does, she will not go away.

"It's a small school Jacob, we have some classes together." I explained bitterly, making him stop his questioning.

We sat in silence until Jessica brought out our drinks, "Thanks Jess, I'll talk to you on Monday about that shopping trip." I said, and she nodded. "Oh, Jessica wait," Jacob started, causing said girl to turn back, "Here's the money for the drinks. Keep the twelve dollars for a tip." He finished, handing her the twenty.

Jacob started getting up, and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Jacob must have understood that I didn't know what he was doing, because he explained, "I have to show you something. It's a little past La Push, in the forest."

Standing up, I furrowed my brows, "I barley know you, what makes you think I'd follow you into the woods?" I questioned, knowing all to well, that he'd never hurt me, and even if something did try to hurt us, I'd be the one to protect us.

Sadness, then anger, radiated off him for a moment, "I think you'd be able to handle yourself." He responded darkly.

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes at his statement, and started walking with him, "I drove my Ducati here, what did you drive?"

"My Harley Sprint." He claimed, and walked towards the opposite end of the parking-lot. Driving my bike down towards him, I noticed that he'd stopped and waited for me. Jacob sent a thumbs up my way, and started driving towards La Push, with me trailing behind him.

I groaned once Jacob stopped near the forest, because I realized that I had forgotten my coffee. I stepped off the bike, parking it near the tree-line as Jacob had done.

The moment Jacob and I entered the clearing, around the middle of the forest, he started bombarding me with questions, "What _are_ you?" He asked me, causing me to sigh, and decide to be stubborn, "What are _you_?" I asked in response.

"Don't play games Veronica. We get enough of that from _Leah_." He replied, dryly.

Feeling the urge to defend a fellow She-Wolf, I took a step towards Jacob, "I can _tell_ from your tone you don't like her. Unless you have a viable explanation, you _better_ start running." I threatened.

"What makes you think that _you_ could fight _me_?" He challenged, making me scoff.

"Don't insult me, I could take you down in my sleep. I bet Leah could as well." I responded, cockily smirking.

"Why are you so quick to defend her? You don't even know her!" He questioned, sounding slightly angrier.

"You're right, I don't. Humor me." I countered, knowing I had him cornered, without him even realizing it.

"Leah Clearwater is the only girl in our pack. She's _really_ bitter because her long time boyfriend, Sam Uley, left her for her cousin, who he'd Imprinted on. Shortly after her dad died, and she phased into a wolf, now she's all _bitchy_ because she stopped having her period, and because Sam's our Alpha." He explained, faltering when he realized that he told me exactly what I wanted to know.

I knew why Leah stopped having her period. Being a wolf and a girl, when she starts her cycle, it heals. So while she can still have kids, she doesn't need to use a tampon or a pad! Like me.

"You sneaky bastard..." He mumbled, in doing so, making me smirk.

"I'm formally known as Veronica Everett. Now, about Leah, it seems that she has _full right_ to be a bitch. I mean, I know I was a _major_ bitch for the longest while. I _still_ am really, I'm just not as bad as I was. It seems like Leah and I are going to be great friends." I declared.

"Veronica..." He sighed, "I need to know, what are you?" He questioned.

"I'm a Hybrid." I stated, just as someone entered the clearing.

"You're a what?" I could tell by the voice, it was Bella Swan. And she was _pissed_.

**(A.N) I did plan for Leah and Veronica to become friends in future chapters, what I didn't plan was for Jessica to pop up, and end up being friends with Veronica! That was a total spur of the moment thing, although, I don't regret it.**

**So, I'd like to clarify, there will be Leward (Leah/Edward) in future chapters coming up soon, when it will be kind of varies though, as I'm not really sure yet. For some reason, all of my stories have someone bitching Bella of in one of the first couple chapters, I guess I really hate Bella. *Shrugs* Oh well. I also don't hate Edward, Veronica does. That will most likely subside once Leah and Edward get together though. *Shrugs Again* Whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, for more Hybrid!**


	5. A Mad Hybrid Is An Angry Hybrid

**Chapter 4. A Mad Hybrid Is An Angry Hybrid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any other thing that **  
**you noticed that I hadn't made up, like Veronica, I own **  
**her, but I don't own Jacob or Leah... Still mad about that...**

**Veronica POV**

Damn It! Out of all the places she could be, she decided to come into the middle of the woods, just when I was about to talk to Jacob. This is bloody-fucking wonderful, why don't you just throw some glitter on me, and we can have a sparkly parade!

"Well?" Bella snarked, "Are you going to say anything?"

I exhaled deeply, not needing to breath, but needing to keep myself calm, _'It's not a good Idea to kill the police chief's daughter, Veronica.'_ I chided myself, feeling my fangs retract slightly, but not all the way, so they were still visible. Sighing, I realized that this was the best I was going to get out of myself, and turned towards Swan.

Looking at the smug smirk, my fangs pushed out to the farthest they could possibly go, which happened to make them go out down my bottom lip a little. I smiled a smile that made me look like the most scary, yet still beautiful, thing in the world.

Bella's eyes widened, and her smug aura that she was giving off, easily dissolved, within a second or two.

"Yes," I paused, and smirked at her reaction, "I was. I was going to tell Jacob, that I was a Hybrid, and then I was going to explain what that was. But then, you dragged your noisy ass over here, and now I'm about to rip you to shreds if my self control slips." I answered, and I heard a cough, that was obviously used to cover up a laugh, come from Jacob.

Bella glanced around nervously, "Well? Are you going to explain?" She had somehow regained her cocky smugness, thinking that she had some sort of power over me, I guess.

I scoffed, "I'm not doing shit until you leave. Except, maybe have a small snack..." I bared my fangs, and she jumped back a couple steps, causing me to chuckle darkly to myself.

Bella looked behind me, and I turned around, finding her staring at Jacob pointedly, "What do you want me to do?" He questioned bitterly, seeming to hate her at this moment in time.

"Get _her_ to stop threatening me!" She exclaimed, as if it were obvious, which, granted, it probably was, but whatever.

I turned to Jacob, and sent him a questioning glance, causing him to shrug, as if her didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Sighing, I thought about ripping her face off, but decided I'd use that as an ultimatum if need be.

"Bella," I looked over to Jacob again at the sound of his voice, "Leave. Now. No one wants you here, you're just making everything difficult. Go make-out with your leech, or something, I honestly _don't care_. Make-out with another leech, do whatever, just _leave_." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

Bella looked up at him, in what I guess was her puppy-dog face. Well fine. If that's the way she wants to play it, I'll show her a puppy-dog face... Jacob didn't seem affected, he just scoffed at her, as I silently slipped into the woods.

I stripped down behind a tree, tying my clothing to me ankle, and grasped the inner-wolf inside me, making myself phase in less then a second. My Wolf Form was white, with black paws, a black chest, and a black muzzle, the tips of my ears were also black.

I'd seen Alpha Wolves of other packs, and I was bigger then them, I was like, a Wolf-Shifter Alpha on steroids, yet I somehow was as silent as a lion stalking their prey, and faster the Mr. Eddie McSparkle himself.

I gracefully bounded into the clearing, and found Jacob and Bella arguing, Jacob was visibly shaking, and Bella was on the verge of tears. _'Good.'_ I smiled a Wolf-Like smile, _'She deserves a good cry.'_

A low growl erupted from my throat, causing Bella and Jacob's head to snap up towards me.

Jacob's eyes widened slightly, while Bella's were practically falling from their sockets, the latter caused me to internally smile, happy to get a reaction from the annoying human.

"Veronica?" Jacob questioned, I could feel his confusion pouring out of him, and I could feel Bella's anger, and fearfulness. Why she was angry I'm not sure, maybe she was mad because I stole her 'Sun', as I'd heard her call him while they were arguing, or maybe she was mad because I wasn't human and she was. Who knows?

I nodded my rather large head stiffly, trying to reply to his question. Jacob's mouth opened, but Bella cut him off with an ear-rattling scream that left my sensitive ears burning with pain that only slightly hurt me, but made it feel as it my ear was caught ablaze, and Bella followed the screech with a breathy huff.

"What was _that_ about?" Jacob exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Bella shrugged and took a large step towards me, nearly tripping over the air on the way. "Don't think that I won't get you for this. I have _no_ idea how, but I will. You'd be surprised at how much power I have." She whispered to me darkly, talking quiet enough that Jacob wouldn't hear.

I was about to die from keeping my laughter back, so I quickly ran and phased back, by the time I had came back I was hysterical, and my laughter was echoing around the forest.

"My apologies. Laughter is terribly hard to contain as a Wolf." I explained, while Jacob stared at me confused, and Bella shot daggers towards me.

Little Miss Leech Lover was about to complain about my lack of loving for Eddie McSparkleFag, -presumably, of coarse, since she may have wanted to discuss the weather-, when a Grey Wolf -that was about as large as a horse, yet carried itself like an Alpha; Proud- torpedoed threw the trees, looking -Glaring?- sharply at Forks' own, Isabella 'I Run With The Vamps, Bow Before Me' Swan.

The Wolf, which I had determined was a girl, shifted her gaze towards Jacob, and turned up her nose, while he rolled his eyes, and sighed. I smirked, realizing that this was the _'infamous'_ Leah Clearwater, who the longer she glared at Bella, the more I was confirming that we could be great friends.

Leah stalked off towards the tree-line, and came back a couple of seconds later, clothed. Leah was beautiful in an exotic way, kind of like how you would say Rosalie was pretty in a barbie way. Leah looked to be around nineteen, and she was around 5'10" maybe 5'11"?

She scowled at Bella, causing me to cringe, in all honesty. Leah was frigging scary as Hell! I can not wait to team up with her to stop the Sparkly outbreak! The only problem is that I'm technically, half Vampire...

Leah spoke in a voice as cold as ice, "Let me guess. Jacob was paying an ounce of his attention to the new girl over there," She inclined her head towards me, "But you couldn't handle that, since everyone wasn't revolving their life around you, so, you scream to get everyone to come running, asking if you were okay?"

Bella grimaced, and Leah raised her eyebrows, and smirked. While I felt like giving her a pat on the back and congratulating her, _'Totally hit the nail on the head there Leah!'_ I thought happily.

Leah sent a questioning glance my way, as if to say, _'And you are..?'_ I smiled, and stuck my hand out to shake, "I'm Veronica Everett, and I must say, I'm very pleased with your work. Jacob's told me all about you!" I introduced, stressing the word _'all'_ hoping she'd get that I knew the secret.

Apparently, Leah is as smart as a tack, since it didn't even take her a fraction of a second to find out what I was talking about, "Huh, he's told you everything yet you're still standing her with me, instead of Baking Muffins at-" She cringed, "Emily's' house. Or standing behind Jacob. Interesting..."

Leah studied me for a moment or two before speaking again, "I like her. She's a _major_ improvement, when you think of the other Imprints, she seems to have a backbone. That, and the fact that she isn't cowering in fear, like Leech Lover does whenever I'm near." Leah declared, and I smirked.

Jacob scoffed, "Well that's odd. You don't like anyone." He commented, and Leah rolled her eyes, "Not true. I like _Avril Lavigne_." She replied, causing Jacob to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"_Avril Lavigne_? Ugh, I don't know what everyone sees in her... Now _Katy Perry_, I understand." He explained, as Leah and I scoffed, "I don't like her." Leah commented dryly.

"You don't like anyone!" Jacob exclaimed again, and Leah sighed, "I've already explained this... I like _Avril Lavigne_! ...And... Veronica! Yeah. Veronica's, my Best Friend, right Veronica?" She eyed me, as I tried to figure out if this was a test or not.

I linked my arm with Leah's, "Yep! Any fan of Avril is a friend of mine! Add that to the fact that we have so much in common, and that we both hate Bella, I think that we're more then Best Friends, we're Bff's!" I replied, mainly serious.

Leah smirked, and I smiled, while Jacob and Bella stared at us, looking worried, and... Scared? "If you two team up _everyone's_ screwed." Jacob responded dryly, causing Leah and I to chuckle, and Bella to scowl.

Bella rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "Why did you come here anyway? Shouldn't you be pinning after Sam? Emily told me that you've always wanted what you couldn't have. My deepest condolences by the way, I've heard that they're planning a fall wedding." She said, sounding cocky.

Leah un-linked her arm from mine immediately, and started shaking as she walked over to Bella, "Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion? You never insult a werewolf, it's even worse then insulting a Vampire; I happen to have very low self-control, and a high temper." She growled out.

Bell scoffed again, and stalked out of the clearing, tripping over her own two feat on her way.

I rolled my eyes at her clumsiness, and a couple seconds later the rest of Leah and Jacobs' pack came bounding into the clearing, Jesus! The rest of the pack is slow as a drunk Vampire! Which, is hard to come by, but funny as Hell when you see it!

The oldest one was a little taller then Jacob, and he also looked to be older then Leah, maybe twenty, twenty-one. The way he carried himself, I could tell that he was the Alpha of the pack, although his stance was the same as Leah's.

Who did Jacob say the Alpha was? Right, it was Sam. Sam walked -Well, really Stalked may have been a better word for it- over to Leah, and stared sharply at her, I could tell he wished that she'd just disappear.

"Leah." His voice was laced with an Alpha command, and that caused me to shake, the ass-hole was abusing his power as Alpha! "Calm yourself. I told you that you couldn't go ahead, look where it got you. Go stand with the rest of the pack." He ordered her, and she walked over to where Jacob and I were, smiling smugly. Sam hadn't told her which part of the pack to go to, although he probably meant the others.

Sam turned his almost-glare to Jacob, "Who is she?" He questioned, nodding his head at me. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively, causing me to internally chuckle, as if Sam would fight me and win, I'd kick his cocky ass in two seconds.

"Sam, she's my Imprint, Veronica." Jacob replied, weakly smiling, as Sam set his stiff-look-slash-glare onto me, "I assume she knows?" He questioned Jacob, still stare-glaring at me.

Jacob nodded stiffly, while I could see Leah roll her eyes from the corner of my eye. It was taking all of my self-control to not do the same, as Sam and another stepped towards me, "I'm Sam Uley, the Alpha of the pack."

Sam inclined his head at the guy behind him, that was giving off a cocky vibe, with sadness and anger underneath it all, "This is my Beta, Paul Lahote. I see you've already met Leah, I apologize for whatever she's done to you, she has personal issues." Sam spoke as if Leah wasn't standing next to me, and it annoyed the shit out of me.

"I can assure you that Leah hasn't said or done anything wrong, I can't say the same about yourself though..." I trailed off, and Leah and I smirked, while Sam and the rest of his pack with the exception of Jacob and the youngest, that bared a large resemblance to Leah, frowned.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're implying." Sam responded, and I raised my eye-brows at how hard he was trying to sound 'In Charge' and 'Important' "What I'm implying is that you're talking as if you aren't the cause of these 'Personal Problems'" I explained, making quotes with my fingers as I said _'Personal Problems'_

"I don't think that what happened between Leah and I is _any_ concern to you, and there's no way that it's any of your business." Sam exclaimed, and I opened my mouth to reply, but Leah cut me off, "Veronica, don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She smirked, and turned to Sam.

"I don't appreciate you talking to Veronica like that, and I sure as Hell don't enjoy being talked about as if I wasn't right next to you. If you have something to say, say it to my fucking face." Leah growled out, tone the same as when she was talking to Bella.

"Leah you're talking like you don't deserve to be treated like that! You always screw things up for us, don't act as if you're not a harpy, and a bitch." Paul interjected, and I growled, as did Leah and Jacob.

"And you people aren't? When Jacob was obsessed with Swan you guys were all shitting rainbows, -no offence Jacob- and now when I complain about stuff, that's far worse then Jacobs' problem with Leech Lover, you all tell me _'Boo Fucking Hoo, shut up Leah, no one cares.'_ How do you think I'd react? You're all ass-holes!" Leah shouted, and I started shaking, I knew it was bad, but not this bad..

The youngest member walked over to Leah, with a dejected expression on his face, "I'm not like that, am I Leah?" He questioned, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Leah sighed, "No, Seth. Not _all_ the time, anyways." She answered sadly, and Seth looked alarmed for a second, as if he couldn't believe that that was true, but he calmed down after a second, and nodded, walking over to her side.

Sam looked pained for a second, probably since he and Leah had once dated and he still felt the slightest pull towards her, but quickly shrugged it off, and cleared his throat, "Leah, Paul, stop. No fighting today." He commanded, and Leah and Paul silenced.

I glared up at Sam, "You act as if you hadn't caused her half of the pain in her life... Leaving her for her cousin... How much more of a monster could you be?" I snarled in his face, and Jacob had to restrain me, to keep me from ripping this pathetic excuse for an Alpha apart.

Sam glared at me, and stalked off to the forest, his pack in tow, except for Seth, Leah and Jacob.

It was silent for a moment, and then I chuckled, "And I thought _Edward_ was bad... Sam is stomping out of the forest like a baby, with his little Gang members to follow him. I'm glad that you guys are the odd ones out. And I mean, whenever I see Eddie he does that, but Sam is taller and larger then him, so it looks... Odd." I exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

**(A.N) Sorry for taking so long! I was at this wedding thing... And I've had a shit-ton of tests this week, but late is better then never! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
